


It Started Under The Stars

by pattonschild10356



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattonschild10356/pseuds/pattonschild10356
Summary: What happens when a prince turns stalker and a nerd falls for a duke? Chaos.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my story! Please feel free to give me feedback and let me know if I should add more chapters!

Remus knocked on Logan's white door, waiting patiently for it to open. He bounced on his heels and toes, looking around the dark hallway. The stillness of the house was slightly unnerving and while Remus usually loves this, tonight he just stared down the dark corridor.

After some time, Logan sleepily opened the door and popped his head out, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses, "Remus? It's 2:37 am... Why are you up?" Logan yawned and opened the door all the way, leaning on the doorframe.

"Just wanted to talk!" Remus let himself into the room and flopped down on Logan's soft bed, smiling at how neat the bed was, even in the middle of the night.

Logan sighed and nodded, "Very well... Topic?" Logan closed the door with a small creak and sat on the chair by his desk. He pulled a chain that hung from his desk lamp, lighting the room with a warm glow.

Remus took a second to look around, leaning back into a mountain of pillows he had created, resting his hands on his torso. The walls were white like his door while his roof was tan. A soft, royal blue carpet brushed against Remus' socks as he swung his feet over the bed. Against one of the walls were two bookshelves. One held countless books, notes, or research that probably took years to make and collect. The other bookshelf, however, had three fish tanks, each filled with different species of fish. The highest one held standard goldfish, the tank made to perfectly fit their needs. The lowest tank held Siamese fighting fish, once again the tank was filled to meet their requirements. The middle tank was Remus' favorite, a large Lionfish, alone and happy. Remus smiled at it, leaning forward slightly, Logan only got the Lionfish because Remus wanted it and nobody trusted Remus with an animal. Logan was taking good care of it and Remus named him hairy. Logan was utterly confused about the name but ignored it, calling him LF, the initials of the species.

A snap broke Remus' from his eyes exploring and he looked back at Logan, "oh... What did you say?"

"What would you like to talk about?" Logan yawned again and rested his elbow on a pile of books he had on his desk, setting his head on his hand.

"Oh! Yeah! I wanna take you somewhere!" Remus smiled.

"At.." Logan checked his watch, "2:56 am? You do realize we have work tomorrow, right?"

"Well yeah but it's worth it! Besides, you can call in sick! Cmon Lo! Please?" Remus whined, making pleading eyes towards Logan and cupped his hands together.

Logan looked at Remus, then the time, and finally, his calendar. After some thought, he sighed and nodded, "Very well, we have to be back before 4 am. Understood?"

Remus jumped up with wide eyes, "Yes! Understood or whatever, come on!" Before Logan could object, Remus wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and lifted, picking Logan up from his chair.

"Why do you always do this?" Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses and making no effort to escape this situation.

"Because I can! Plus, you don't know where I'm taking you!" Remus skipped out of the room, shifted so Logan was in his arms bridal style.

"You could've simply just told me where we are going, this is not necessary." Logan's face was warm with blush and he made sure to check for a fever later. He shook his head slightly and just closed his eyes, hoping to get some sort of sleep tonight.

Remus looked around, tensing up a little, "tell me about your night, teach!" Remus bounced Logan in his arms.

Logan opened his eyes as he heard the front door open, "It was adequate I suppose. Where are we going?"

"Just, close your eyes. You trust me, right friendo?" Remus smiled down at Logan, going to the car.

Logan raised an eyebrow although his attempts to be serious were trashed by his unicorn onesie he was wearing. "I.... suppose." He closed his eyes and was set in the passenger's seat.

"Yay! Now, just as a precaution because I know how you get about my driving.." Remus took a pillowcase out of his pocket and flipped it over Logan's head. He then got into the car and started driving.

The car ride was quiet which Logan was fine with as he leaned back and ended up falling asleep. Remus, on the other hand, started having problems again. He shook his head and tried his best to drown out the voices, first he hummed to his favorite song, then he read every road sign aloud, he tried not to be too loud since he didn't want to wake Logan but it was hard.

"NERD!" Remus shouted and Logan shot up, breathing heavily.

"W-what?!" Logan panicked, looking around. He'd forgotten he had a pillowcase over his head and for a split second, feared he was blind.

"Calm down, Lo! I just wanted you to wake up, we're almost there.." Remus giggled and swallowed his fear, trying not to show it.

Logan calmed and nodded, leaning back in the chair with a yawn. "What time is it?"

Remus glanced at the blinking clock on the dash before returning his eyes to the gravel road. "Oh.. you don't wanna know." He giggled nervously.

"Where are we going, Remus?" Logan didn't take off the pillowcase though he was fully able to. He did have trust in his friend although some information would be nice.

"Cmon Lo, just trust me!" Remus smiled and turned another sharp turn.

Logan wasn't ready and slid into Remus, "Apologies.." he muttered and went to get up.

Remus wrapped an arm around Logan and kept his eyes on the road, "No problem!"

Logan huffed slightly but smiled, leaning more on Remus and yawned. "You said we're almost there?"

"Yup! I say.. 5 minutes?" Remus turned again and turned on the radio.

Logan nodded and tried not to fall asleep again, humming along to the song mindlessly.

Three songs later, Remus stopped the car and got out, making sure Logan was awake and wouldn't fall when he moved. "Alright, hang on."

Logan nodded, he unbuckled and waited, his mind wandered since the radio was off and he listened to the crickets chirp.

He was almost asleep when the door he was leaning against opened. He fell and tensed up, ready for the impact that never came. He felt hands lift him so he could stand and guide him away from the car. He stayed silent, paying attention to what was around him. He could tell by the rough and somehow gentle hands that Remus was the one leading him. The soft wind blew trees nearby and the faint sound of a river could be heard. He felt soft grass under his slippers and smiled, the moonlight showing through the thin pillowcase. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Alright Lo, we're here." Remus smiled and looked around before nodding. He quickly took Logan's watch, not wanting to go home yet, and backed up. "You can take off the pillowcase now!"

Logan nodded and slid the pillowcase up, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes. A gasp escaped his mouth as he stared in front of him. A river flowed peacefully, a small bridge over it, the darkness covering the other side. He turned to the left, seeing the car and a group of fireflies. Looking right, he dropped the pillowcase. In front of him laid a blanket on the grass. A portable video player sat next to DVD's of Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Harry Potter. By them were Logan's favorite foods, a small pile of crofter jars set by a spoon, and Remus sat on the left side of the blanket, already getting the first harry potter movie started.

Logan sat down next to the crofters and opened a jar, grabbing a spoon. "How long did it take you to make all this, Re?"

Remus paused at the name and smiled, his heart doing a slight flip. "That doesn't matter, does it? Nothing for you to worry about. But hey, do me a favor?" Remus smiled and grabbed the remote.

"What is it?" Logan asked through a mouthful of jelly.

Remus giggled and slowly took the jar away. He looked away from Logan's threatening glare and set the jar down, "Look up."

"Why should I lo--" Logan looked up and his mouth dropped open. The night was clear as water and Logan could see every single star, constellation, everything. "O-oh my god.."

Remus giggled softly, "There's a telescope in the trunk, teach." Logan kept staring up, bending his neck enough that he fell backward, landing on the soft grass. He didn't react, looking at the stars above.

Remus laid next to him and smiled, "So, was it worth getting up in the middle of the night?" Logan nodded, mouth still open as he looked in awe, trance-like state. Remus pushed play on the movie and flipped on his stomach to watch it. Halfway through the movie, Remus looked back, Logan was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Warnings for this chapter include cussing, panic, darkness, overworking? Let me know if I missed any! Hope you enjoy it!

"Lo? Teach? Where are ya?" Remus paused the movie and got up, looking around. "Logan? Logan where did you run off to?!" Remus kept searching in the dark, trying to find him and started getting really worried. "Logan come out right now! I'm throwing away all your crofters!" When he was met with silence, he ran a hand through his hair. "L-Logan?! Pat's gonna kill me if I don't bring you home!!"

He'd been searching for an hour and still couldn't find him. Remus regretted taking the watch as now, he realized it was a multi-use tool for a compass, pocket knife, paracord, whistle, fire starter, and thermometer. He blew the whistle dozens of times and still couldn't find him.

He pulled out his phone and called Logan, remembered Logan's phone was at home and stopped. He went back to the blanket and called Virgil.

Virgil answered pretty quickly as he didn't sleep much, "Hmm?" Virgil hummed, sitting up in his bed.

"Hey, Stormcloud... You know how you're great at finding things?" Remus looked around, checking Logan's watch that he put on, and giggled nervously.

"It's 5 in the fucking morning... What did you lose?" Virgil got up and groaned, slipping on his bat slippers and pulling the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Well, I lost someone.." Remus started packing up, he doubted Logan was going to continue this after he was found.

"Okay.. who did you lose, where and how dangerous is it?" Virgil headed out the door, texting a note to Patton before he headed out, grabbing Roman's car and starting it.

"That clearing by the river, I don't know how dangerous... Logan." Remus got the car packed up, going back to searching.

"Logan?! Why the fuck do you have him?!" Virgil took deep breaths as he sped down the road.

Remus shook his head and hung up, "Logan?!" He called out, getting his flashlight and searching again, staying close to his car just in case.

Logan was running, following the stream. He heard yelling but couldn't tell the source, not now. Beads of sweat traced his face and his breathing is definitely giving him away to anything lurking nearby. The stream raced him and he was losing speed, falling behind as his feet started to trip over themselves.

He yelped as a root caught the toe of his foot. He pushed his hands out to catch his fall and hit the ground with a soft thud, his glasses falling to the floor Logan scrambled back to a tree, leaving his glasses where they were, and tried to control his breathing.

He heard more yelling, he tried desperately to listen more but the pounding of his heart made that impossible. He knew he shouldn't be scared, he knows that but he can't help it. He hugged his knees, hiding his face in them. Logan started rocking himself, this was ridiculous. It wasn't his fault he hated the dark.

"Logan?!" Logan's head spun up when he heard his name, he looked around although he was blind and ran a hand through his hair.

"Logan where are you?!" It was Remus, Logan sat up, wiping his face.

Logan debated on yelling back but he couldn't answer the question so instead, he started feeling around for his glasses. Something was moving, moving closer. He could hear the soft crunch of leaves and twigs over the stream.

Logan shook his head and tried taking deep breaths, backing up in a random direction.

"Logan! Are you okay?" This time it was Virgil, shining his flashlight at Logan.

"V-Virgil!" Logan couldn't help his voice from breaking, looking at the light but still backing up. Was the stream getting closer? He answered the question by putting his hand in the air and falling.

Virgil held his breath, dropped the flashlight, and grabbed Logan's arms in such a fast motion he surprised himself. "It's alright, I got ya."

Logan nodded, feeling himself be pulled away from the stream. He was dragged to the flashlight which he quickly grabbed. "Thank you.." He took deep breaths, finding his glasses.

"Yeah. Don't mention it. Now, c'mon." Virgil handed Logan his glasses and offered a hand.

Logan slid his glasses on and took a deep breath, took Virgil's hand, and was pulled to his feet. He kept tight hold of the flashlight and knew from Virgil's odd stare that he'd been caught in his fear. He didn't care right now. Remus could still be heard yelling in the distance.

"I found him!" Virgil yelled and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders, leading him through the darkness.

Once they got back to the clearing, Logan was immediately tackled by Remus while Virgil groaned and shook his head.

"Logan! I'm glad Virgil found you!!" Remus cheered, laying on top of Logan, beaming down at him.

"As am I, could you get up?" Logan asked and flashed a thank you smile at Virgil. Virgil hissed and smacked the back of Remus' head before turning back to his car. He did manage a wave at Logan as he sped off, too tired to deal with Remus. 

"Hmmm... Nah! So. How'd ya get lost?" Remus smiled, shifting to get more comfortable.

Logan looked up, moving his head so he could see the stars, and didn't answer, not wanting to admit what happened.

"Y'know, usually when someone asks something, you answer." Remus paused for a second and frowned, "wanna go back home?" When Logan didn't answer again, Remus growled slightly and turned over since he was looking up at the sky.

Logan had fallen asleep. Remus smiled and got up, picking Logan up bridal style and walking to the car. 

The next morning, Logan woke up in his bed and yawned, sitting up. He checked the time and froze. "Oh shit." Running to get dressed, he dropped his glasses while putting on his shirt and cussed again.

"Language, kiddo!" Patton warned from outside the room.

"Apologies, Patton. Could you come in here please?" Logan slipped his shirt on and was careful not to move in fear of stepping on his glasses.

"Oh, sure kiddo!" Patton smiled and turned the knob, walking in. "What's up?"

Logan glanced at the roof, "Nothing. Could you grab my glasses?" Logan looked at the light blue blob in the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Patton nodded and quickly spotted them, scooping them up and sliding them on Logan's face.

"Thank you, Patton." Logan attempted a smile that Patton seemed to appreciate. He then went out the door, knowing Patton would follow soon enough.

"Hey nerd, finally awake?" Roman greeted Logan at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I'm aware I slept in more than usual." Logan sighed, crossing his arms. "Have you finished those pages?"

"Of the script? Not yet... Almost done, swear." Roman rubbed the back of his neck and took a drink of whatever was in the cup he had.

Logan nodded and thought for a bit, "That's alright, Roman. I need it by noon, can you do that?"

"Uh.. sure!" Roman smiled nervously and sunk out.

Logan took a deep breath and turned around, jumping at the sight of Virgil right behind him. He quickly straightened up, fixing his tie, "Hello, Virgil."

"Sup," Virgil jumped on the couch and started eating a very familiar jar.

"Virgil? What's that?" Logan came closer, raising his eyebrow.

Virgil looked at the jar and then at Logan, "nothing to worry about teach."

Logan came even closer, practically looming over Virgil, "That is my last jar of crofters, isn't it?" He asked, looking at Virgil with fire in his eyes.

"I, uh, your last one? We.. we can buy more! I didn't know it was your last one." Virgil backed up, closing the jar and holding it out.

Logan snatched it and nodded, "thank you. Do you have those notes?"

Virgil sighed with relief when the subject changed and shook his head, "Nope!"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why not?"

"Because it's reading, and writing, and I don't wanna do it?" Virgil grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.

"Alright.." Logan took a breath and added Virgil's notes to his own mental to-do list. Logan then went into the kitchen, glad no one was in there. He got a cup of coffee and sat at the table, starting his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know in the comments what you thought of it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Warnings for this chapter are tentacles, swords, cussing, anything else I forgot to add! Enjoy reading!

Around five hours later, Logan wasn’t close to being done, especially since Patton hadn’t done his work either, Logan decided to do it himself. He hadn’t heard from Roman and it was currently three, Roman should’ve had the script ready three hours ago. Logan sighed and shook his head, he should be used to this by now. 

“Nerd!” Remus called, waving from the stairs. Virgil hissed at him and Remus ignored it. 

“Yes, Remus? Logan asked, not looking up.

Remus skipped into the kitchen and sat on the table, “Whatcha doing?” 

Logan groaned and lightly pushed Remus off the papers he had, “working.” 

Remus looked at the table and the stress on Logan's face and shook his head, “Well, change of plans! Now you’re watching tv with me!” 

“No! Remus, I can't. There are things to do.” Logan tried to keep working but the chair he was in started to be dragged away from the table. He tried to get up but a green tentacle wrapped around him and the chair, keeping him put. 

“Well, I think you’ve been working for too long. C’mon, Just one episode!” Remus smiled, dragging Logan away. 

“Virgil! A little help?” Logan struggled and looked at Virgil who had been listening to music. 

Virgil turned his head, feeling the presence of two in the room and dropped his headphones, “Logan!” Remus looked at Virgil and giggled, getting a better grip on the chair and started running. 

“ROMAN!!” Virgil tried to take deep breaths, running after Remus. His mind was flooding and he felt dizzy, no longer running in a straight line. Roman appeared instantly, glad to have an excuse not to work, “What’s wrong emo?” 

“Remus, take, Logan, help!” Virgil hyperventilated, leaning against the wall. 

Roman looked around and saw Remus dragging a tired and annoyed Logan to the dark sides mindscape. Roman summoned his sword and shook his head, “Remus I swear! Give him back!” He ran after them. 

“Why’d ya have to ask for help?” Remus asked Logan, turning a sharp corner. 

“Because I need to work, I didn’t expect this to happen.” The tentacle removed itself from the chair and just picked Logan up, wrapping around Logan’s waist and pinning his arms to his sides, “Also, this is ridiculous.” 

Remus giggled, “Really? I think it’s fun!” He pushed the now empty chair towards Roman who tripped over it, getting rid of the sword just in time. Remus giggled, speeding up and bringing Logan along with him, “Woooo!” 

Logan didn’t struggle at all, actually finding himself smiling at Remus who was pumping his fists in the air as they entered the dark sides. Janus was in the living room, surrounded by blankets and sipped some of his wine. “Hello, Remussss.” 

“Hiya Jan! Look what I brought!” Remus moved his tentacle and showed Logan to Janus with a proud smile. 

“Pleasant... Why?” Janus looked at Logan with a disgusted face. 

“Oh don’t worry Jan! He was working too hard so we’re going to watch some tv and relax!” Remus smiled and walked to his room. Once inside, he placed Logan down on the bad and locked the door. 

“Remus, I really don’t have ti--” Logan was cut off by Remus putting his finger up.

“Shh. just watch, Lo. C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Remus grinned and removed the tentacle, “If you really have to leave, you can leave.” He frowned but Logan didn’t notice. Remus then turned on the movie that they never finished last night. 

Logan looked at the screen and then at the door, sitting up. He took a deep breath, thinking about what awaited him at home, and nodded, “One episode.” 

After the episode was done, Logan got up and stretched. “That was, enjoyable.” 

“Glad to hear! You can always watch another one..” Remus smiled, waving the remote around. 

Logan looked at the remote, then his watch that Remus gave back, “No, Remus... I have to go to work now.” 

Remus whined childishly, crossing his arms, “Okay fineee! I’ll be back though, and we’ll watch two episodes!” 

Logan hid a smile and nodded, “very well, Goodbye Remus.” He sunk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	4. Should I continue this?

Hello! I was wondering if you guys think I should continue this story or not? If so, I do have some chapters that are ready to post but I wasn't sure if it was worth it or if anyone would enjoy/read them. Please let me know in the comments if I should continue this or if I should create a new story and start posting that! I do have a few ideas and other stories that might be fun to post on here if you're wanting to read them! I really love reading and responding to your comments!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Thank you so much to all those that commented! It makes me really happy to read and reply to you guys so please continue to let me know your thoughts on this book! Here is another chapter, I'm 97% I'll post another one today and maybe even a few more since I have a lot written out. Anyway, no warnings for this chapter, if you think I missed one, please let me know!

Logan rose in the kitchen where his work remained untouched. He smiled slightly and pulled up a different chair, he went to sit down.

“Lo!!” Roman shouted, pulling Logan into a tight hug.

“Are you alright?! What happened?” Virgil was behind him, hands in pockets but a relieved smile on his face. 

“I’m alright, Virgil. My apologies for worrying you.” Logan struggled to breathe in Roman’s grip and Roman eventually let go. 

“Okay.. that’s good. Don’t worry Logan, he’ll never get you again.” Roman nodded and sat in the chair next to Logan.

Logan sighed and waved to Virgil who walked back to the couch. “Roman.”

“Yes?” Roman looked at Logan, tilting his head. 

“Script?” Logan started working again, immediately stressed again. 

“Oh... Yeah, hang on!” Roman sunk out, already thinking of excuses. Logan sighed and shook his head, wondering if he could write a script as he started Virgil’s work. 

Three hours later, Logan still sat at the table. He hadn’t eaten and was trying to ignore his stomach for the time being. Sure, it wasn’t healthy but he had work to do. He glanced out the window at the beautiful orange sky, the ‘golden hour’ as he heard. He smiled, letting his shoulders drop and relax. Closing his eyes and counting to ten, he took deep breaths. After, he opened his eyes and looked at the table, how could someone be working for so long and still have so much to do? He pushed up his glasses and began working again.

About ten minutes later, Remus showed up in the kitchen, “Hiya nerd!” 

“Hello, Remus.” Logan greeted tiredly, not looking up.

“Jesus Lo, how long have you been working?” Remus looked at the large table and waved his hand, getting Logan a refill on his coffee. 

Logan hummed and sipped his new coffee. “Thank you. 10 hours, 16 minutes, 30 seconds, 31 seconds, 32 se--” 

“Too long! C’mon!” Remus held out a hand, grinning as always but had a concerned look in his eyes, one Logan wasn’t familiar with. 

“Remus, I appreciate it but as you can see, I don’t have time.” Logan looked back at his work, adjusting his tie. 

Remus huffed and let out two tentacles, “I'M TAKING LOGAN AGAIN!” He yelled and the tentacles wrapped around Logan’s arms and legs. 

“NO, YOU’RE NOT! LET HIM GO, YOU FIEND!” Roman yelled and ran towards the kitchen, getting his sword out. 

Remus giggled and waved before darting away, taking Logan with him. Logan found himself laughing at the twins, hiding it with the shouts of Roman. Maybe he really did need sleep. “Should I throw it?” Remus asked, just enough where Logan could hear. Logan looked over and saw Remus was holding a fidget spinner. Logan nodded, laughing a little more, maybe it was the stress making him lose his mind. Remus threw it like a throwing star, hitting Roman right in the face.   
Roman staggered a little and lost his footing, falling on his face. He groaned and rubbed his head, getting back up. 

Logan thought for a second and bit his lip, seeing the dark sides mindscape, “go faster.” Remus nodded and did so, turning a corner. “Roman! Please help me!!” Logan cried out as best as he could and they were gone, hearing Roman’s screams as they went into the dark sides. 

Remus exploded into giggles, Logan hiding his laughter but had a smile. “That was great!” Remus giggled, walking into the living room. 

“It was. Although, I don’t see why we can’t just normally walk here?” Logan asked, thinking of his work.

“Well, what’s the fun in that? Tell me that wasn’t fun.” Remus put his hands on his hips and looked at Logan.

“It was fun, although Roman is definitely mad with you, most likely the others as well. Could you put me down?” Logan squirmed a little although not much since he didn’t want to be dropped on the floor.

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” Remus giggled and quickly but carefully, set Logan down on the couch and got rid of the tentacles. 

“Thank you. I really should be getting to my work though.” Logan got up and tried to leave the mindscape. 

“Wait!” A tentacle wrapped around Logan’s wrist, “You have to take a break! Just one episode!” 

Logan looked at his wrist, tugging at it slightly and thinking Remus’ words over. He sighed, “Very well. Although I can’t afford any more episodes today. Understood?”   
Remus beamed and nodded, brightness in his eyes and his tentacle removed itself from Logan’s wrist and wrapped around Logan's waist, gently pulling him over to the couch. Logan walked along, grabbing the remote on his way, and sat down on the far side from Remus, leaning on the arm of the old couch.

Remus looked at Logan, pouting slightly at the distance between them but, he wasn’t going to force anything. They were just friends, after all... Remus sighed and got rid of the tentacles, getting up. “Alright, Nerd. you set up the show, I’m making food. I doubt you’ve eaten?” 

Logan thought for a second and shook his head slowly. “No, I haven’t..” 

Remus clicked his tongue and nodded, “Didn’t think so. I’ll be back. And don’t worry, I won’t feed ya deodorant.” Remus smiled, waved, and headed into the kitchen. 

Logan smiled and put on the show, leaning back into the couch even more and getting comfortable. He yawned, his eyelids suddenly heavy. Logan shook his head and got up, starting to pace. 

A while later, Remus came back with two plates in his hands and two large cups of coffee in two of his tentacles. “Here ya go!” 

Logan looked at Remus and nodded, “Thank you, Remus. May I ask you something?” He sat down and took the coffee along with the crofter sandwich on a plate with a hidden smile. 

“Yeah, of course!” Remus sat down next to Logan, eating his plate of deodorant.

“How many tentacles do you have?” Logan tried not to gag at Remus eating, just focusing on his own food. 

“Oh! Four! Look!” Remus stood up and showed four bright green tentacles that sprouted from his back. 

Logan looked at them and set down his food, “Fascinating... How strong are they?” 

Remus giggled and tapped his chin, “I’ll show you! Tell me when to stop.” He sent all four tentacles at Logan, wrapping each one around each of Logans’ limbs. The tentacles then started pulling apart. 

Logan panicked for a second but eventually relaxed enough to think, looking at the tentacles and pulling at them as hard as he could, they wouldn’t budge. “That’s enough, Remus.” 

Remus nodded and gently let Logan go, pulling the tentacles near himself, “so! Pretty strong, yeah?” 

Logan nodded, looking for some kind of paper. Remus snapped and a pad and paper landed in Logan’s hands. Logan smiled, quickly jotting down things. He went over and tapped the tentacles, “Do you feel this?” 

Remus smiled, poking Logan’s arm, “Do you feel this?” when Logan nodded, Remus smiled, “That’s your answer. They’re practically extra arms, a little more helpful though.” 

“Hmm... How so?” Logan yawned and glanced at the time but he didn't care right now, still taking notes about the interesting tentacles. 

“Well-- wait. Go eat first.” Remus used a tentacle to gently push Logan back over to the couch, taking the notepad and putting it on a high shelf. 

Logan looked at the shelf and pouted but sat down, “Very well... Come join, we can finish the episode?” Remus nodded and bounced over, plopping down on the couch.

After the episode was over, Logan was almost asleep. He shook his head and forced himself to get up, “Thank you, again. I’ll see you in the morning?” 

“What? I, yeah, sure! Yeah! I’ll.. I’ll see ya then!” Remus nodded and looked at his hands. 

Logan nodded, adjusted his tie, and left the dark sides mindscape. He rose back in the kitchen and was immediately met with a sword to the neck. He made no reaction to the arm that wrapped around him tightly at the same time and just waited in silence for whatever was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! This chapter includes cussing and swords. Let me know if I missed any! Hope you enjoy!

“Returning to the crime scene you fein?!” Roman shouted, his eyes blurry with tears and he couldn’t see who was actually in front of him. 

“Returning to my work, Roman,” Logan spoke calmly, too tired not to.

“Oh, Logan! I-I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Roman immediately got rid of the sword and backed up, wiping his face. 

“I’m alright, Roman. You didn’t harm me.” Logan sat down and looked at the table, starting right away. 

“Yeah... Okay, good. Uh, I got the script done..” Roman motioned to a thick stack of paper sitting on the chair. 

Logan looked at it and nodded, smiling. “Thank you, Roman. Good work.” 

Roman smiled, his heart doing a little flip, “Of course Logan! Thanks!” He took a bow dramatically and smiled. 

“Well, I’ll edit this tonight. If you could look it over with me tomorrow at 3 pm, that would be most adequate.” Logan took the script and hid the screams of overwhelmedness, keeping his stone expression.

“Yeah! I’ll be sure to be on time! Uh, bye! If you need a prince, give me a call!” Roman sunk out, getting ready for bed. 

Logan nodded and looked around, he was alone. The lights were off, the sun had gone to bed and yet, here he sat, in the kitchen lit by the dim stove light. He sighed, straightened up, and started to work. 

The light that shone through the windows told Logan morning had come. He looked at the table in front of him and let out a broken sigh, holding his head in his hands. Oh well, no time to feel sorry for himself. He got up, rubbing his eyes and starting to make coffee. 

While that was making, he decided to go back to his work. He was about halfway through Roman’s script and still had many other things to do. He had to admit, he did enjoy the script, it was one of Roman’s best. Although that also meant it was long, to read, and mostly, to edit. As he was working, he didn’t notice anyone else was in the room until the tentacle wrapped around Logan’s arms, forcing him to stop working. 

“Good morning, Remus. What is the meaning of this?” Logan pulled at his arms weakly and yawned.

“Have you slept?” Remus asked, pulling Logan out of the chair and in front of him. 

“Of course I have..” Logan looked away.

“Really?” Remus put his hand under Logan’s chin and moved his head, looking at the dark circles under Logan’s eyes, and frowned, “you haven’t Lo..” 

Logan moved his head away and yawned, “That’ doesn’t matter, Remus. I have work to do, was there a reason for you to visit?” 

Remus nodded, “yep!” He snapped and Logan moved to a chair. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, trying to get up but he couldn’t seem to move. He wasn’t in pain or sensed danger and honestly, he was too tired to make a big deal out of it right now. 

“You are going to stay there until you get some sleep, I'll be taking this. You can have this all back at... Four.” Remus went over to the table and looked at all the work. He clapped and everything was gone. 

“Remus! No!” Logan panicked, squirming around and tipped the chair over. 

“Woah, Woah, Lo! Calm down bud, once it’s four pm, everything will come back to the table. You have to take a break. Get some sleep, please.” Remus walked over and sat the chair up again, snapping and making it where Logan could move again. Before Logan could tackle him over his missing work, he used all his tentacles to wrap around Logan’s limbs carefully. 

Logan was lifted into the air and debated on calling out but he wasn’t in any danger and he figured Remus wouldn’t purposely hurt him. Instead, he shook his head and took a deep breath. “Remus, I need to work.” 

“Shh, You will work! After four! That gives you like, a lot of hours to sleep, eat, and anything else!” Remus made his way around the kitchen, dumping out Logan’s coffee and turning off the lights. 

Logan shook his head and hung it, looking at the ground. “I need it though. I have deadlines at noon, a meeting with Roman at three, a--”

“Kiddo?!” Patton had woken up and walked into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. 

Remus and Logan both looked at him. Remus giggled and waved while Logan just yawned, knowing he looked horrible. “Morning daddy!” Remus greeted, moving one of his tentacles to make Logan wave. 

Patton backed up, not sure how to process what was going on, he knew one thing though, his kiddo needed help. Patton glanced up the stairs, looking back at Remus. “R-Remus. Let him go. O-or else..” 

Remus smiled, his eyes flickering a bright green. The tentacles got tight without him noticing. “Or else what?” He asked, staring down Patton. 

“Remus,” Logan rasped and closed his eyes, the tentacles too tight and starting to pull him apart. 

Remus glanced over and quickly fixed the problem, loosening his grip and putting them closer together so Logan could relax better. 

Patton watched and shook his head, “ROMAN!” He screamed, not caring who he woke up. 

Remus spun his head to Patton and glared, the tentacles going right back to where they were. Remus walked closer to Patton, the tentacles tighter than ever, pulling away from each other. 

“R-Remus!” Logan yelled, his eyes closed tightly in pain. 

Roman appeared soon enough, followed by Virgil. They both gasped when they saw what was happening. “UNHAND HIM!” Roman screamed and ran at Remus. 

Remus dodged, flipping off the three of them and sinking down before Roman could slash his sword at him. He rose in the dark side’s mindscape, pacing around, running his hands through his hair, and taking deep breaths.

“R-Remus! P-please!” Logan yelled louder, feeling like his arms are going to be pulled from their sockets. 

Remus looked at Logan, cussed, and instantly dropped Logan on the couch, hiding his tentacles. “I’m sorry, Are you okay?!” 

Logan curled up on the couch and rubbed his arms, “Yes... I’m alright.” 

Remus nodded thankfully and snapped, giving Logan a blanket and pillow. “It’s not good for you to stay over here for long, I'll wake you up in a few hours.” He looked at Logan and shook his head, covering his face with his hands. Logan nodded, yawned, and, being exhausted, quickly fell asleep. 

Remus shook his head and sunk down, rising in Roman’s room. “Brothe--”

Roman jumped onto Remus, his sword already out. “Where is he?!” 

Remus didn’t fight back, looking actually upset. “Logan? He’s taking a nap. Get off.” 

Roman studied his brother, getting rid of the sword after about five minutes but staying where he was. “What do you want?”

“I want you to get off!” Remus huffed and lifted Roman with his tentacles, setting his brother on the bed. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t have my sword out.” Roman crossed his arms, watching the tentacles go back to Remus.

“Oh yeah, so lucky. Anyway, I wanna talk.” Remus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as well. 

“About what?” Roman asked, trying to read his brother and failed. 

“About Logan.” Remus looked down and giggled nervously.

Roman’s eyes narrowed and he stood up, “What about Logan?” 

“Oh calm your tits, Ro.” Remus paused and thought over his next words. Before he could get out anything else, there was a slight pang in his stomach. He sank out immediately. 

Rising in the dark side's mindscape, he looked around, his stomach getting worse. “Jan? What’s wrong?” He called out, looking around. Remus turned into Janus’ room and was met with Logan laying on Janus’ bed, Janus panicking in the corner. “Jan, what’s wrong? Hey, hey, come here, it’s alright.” Remus held out a tentacle since he couldn’t reach Janus with his arm. Janus looked at Remus and nodded, grabbing the tentacle and letting himself be pulled out of the room and into the living room. “Okay, why are you panicking?” Remus asked, snapping to make the room heat up. 

Janus sighed, “Logan obviously didn’t just take over my bed.” 

Remus giggled, “Is that it? Seriously? You called the alarm because a nerd stole your bed?” 

Janus shook his head and got up, “My snake didn’t bite him..”


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter.. It's a bit heavy. Warnings include Cussing, swords, slight non-con(Kiss), Roman being stupid. Please let me know if I missed any!

Remus dropped his tentacle and ran into the room, grabbing Logan and running out again. He shoved Janus away and layed Logan on the couch. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay. uh, which one?” 

“Not the viper..” Janus looked away. 

“Holy shit. Janus, he could die!! He- fuck!” Remus ran a hand through his hair, grabbing Logan again. “How long ago?!” 

“It happened recently..” Janus bit his lip, “Is he still breathing?”

Remus looked Logan over, ignoring the swelling and blood coming from his side. He checked Logan’s pulse and nodded. “Okay, I gotta go. I’ll be back to deal with you.” Remus sunk out. 

Coming back to his brother’s room, he quickly looked around for roman but he wasn’t in his room. “Fuck! Roman! Brother! Please!” He held Logan tightly, holding his pulse the whole time. It was slowing but it was there. 

Roman showed up after another ten minutes, “What do you want?” 

Remus immediately shoved Logan in his face, “My fucking god, fix this!!” He was on the verge of crying.

“Jesus, what happened?! Get out!” Roman took Logan and set him on the bed before getting his sword out, pointing it at Remus. 

Remus just kept his eyes on Logan and nodded, knowing they didn’t have time to argue. He sunk out, going to deal with Janus. 

Roman nodded and huffed, turning around to Logan. “Alright, alright..” He rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The room started to glow and got warmer as Roman’s bruises from chasing his brother disappeared. After a bit, the room dimmed down and he opened his eyes again with a smile, he loved his room. He went over to the bed and checked Logan’s pulse, “Yes!” Logan didn’t react, although he was breathing and the bite had vanished. “Okay, he’s still sleeping... So, obviously, this is a curse. And.. the only way to fix a curse... Is to have a true love kiss! So..” Roman turned to Logan and thought for a bit. “If he wakes up... It’s true love. If not, I have some killing to do.” While he was half-joking, he considered the idea for a second. Roman bent down, looked at Logan, and cupped his face. He leaned in more and kissed Logan.

It took about 20 seconds for Logan to wake up, immediately screaming and squirming. This brought in Virgil who broke the door down, “what’s going o-, Roman!” Virgil pushed Roman away and grabbed Logan, sinking out of the room. They rose in Logan’s room.

“What was that?” Virgil asked, letting go. 

Logan went over to the bed and sat down, “I-I’m not sure..” He layed down and closed his eyes, curling up.

Virgil took deep breaths and calmed down seeing Logan wasn’t harmed. “Alright, that’s fine. Get some rest, kay teach? I’ll go talk with Roman.” When Logan nodded, Virgil sunk out. 

Logan layed there for a while, just thinking. The visits with Remus, the odd, overprotective behavior from Roman. Remus’ tentacles, how he got from Janus’ room to roman’s, why Roman had been kissing him, and how the painful bite had left him. Logan sighed, sitting up again and going to his desk. He grabbed a notebook and started writing, trying to explain most of today along with just taking notes. 

There was a knock at his door, causing him to jump. “Uh, who is it?” there was no answer and he huffed, checking the time. It was noon, deadline time. His heart sank and he shook his head. The knocking kept coming and it was loud. He covered his ears, knowing no one else could hear her.. They never did.

The clock ticked down and then the screeching came. Logan groaned and closed his eyes, holding his hands to his ears. “Isadora! I don’t have a choice! I’ll get it to you in an hour! Please!” Logan used his pillows to cover his ears. The knocking and screeching left as fast as it came and Logan layed on the ground, taking deep breaths. Usually, he dealt with all this chaos well but now, he found himself edging close to emotions. He shook his head and got up, adjusting his tie and glasses. He might not feel well but he can look like it. 

Sinking into the dark side's mindscape, he found Remus on the couch with his head in his hands. Janus was nowhere to be seen so Logan assumed he was in his room. 

“Remus?” Logan asked, rubbing his head casually, trying to calm his headache. 

Remus jumped, looking up and wiping his eyes. He took a few seconds before jumping up and tackling Logan in a hug, “Lo!! You’re alright! Oh thank god, how’s your leg?! God- JAN! HE’S OKAY!” Remus announced and Janus showed up quickly, nodding and chugged his wine. 

“Remus.. Could you lower your voice slightly?” Logan rubbed his head and groaned lightly, closing his eyes. 

“Oh.. yeah, of course. Sorry nerd.” Remus got much quieter and stood up, pulling Logan to his feet as well. “Uh, you okay?” 

Logan hesitated and nodded, “Yes, I’m okay.” 

Janus hissed quietly, “Liar.” 

Logan sighed and shook his head, “That’s not important. Remus, I need my work back.” 

Remus looked at Logan, then Janus, shaking his head. “No way! You’re exhausted, you almost got.. Tore apart.. You get bit and you look like you have a headache. Have you even eaten yet?” 

Logan took a deep breath, “I am confused on why any of that matters, Remus, I just need my work.” Logan took a pause and looked down, “keeping them any longer will have a dangerous outcome.” 

Remus was about to laugh when Janus narrowed his eyes, “He’ssss lying, Re.” 

Remus looked at Janus and then back at Logan, “Okay.” Remus snapped and nodded, “It’s back on the table.” 

Logan sighed with relief and nodded, “Thank you, Remus.” He sunk down and rose up in the kitchen. 

Virgil and Roman were there, Virgil was yelling at roman. “You fucking kissed him?! Without consent?!” 

“Virgil, I thought he’d been cursed! What else was I going to do?” Roman yelled back in defense. Logan turned around and went into the other room, not able to deal with the yelling right now.

“There’s no way in HELL you thought he was cursed! You’re just telling yourself that!” Virgil paused, looking at roman. “You like him, Ro, Don't you..?” 

“What? I- of course not! “ Roman laughed nervously, “Why would you think that?” Virgil gave him a look and roman sighed, “Okay! MAYbe..” 

“Well, I thought a prince would know that’s not how to confess it..” Virgil shook his head and sunk out, going to his room.

Logan came in soon after, seeing Roman who was staring out the window at nothing. “Roman? Are you alri-”

Roman shuffled nervously and cut him off, waving his hand in the air, “How was the script?” 

Logan cleared his throat and looked at the table, sitting down. “It was.. excellent.” Logan started working again, faster, almost desperately. 

Roman watched him and smiled, knowing it’d be a bad idea to bug him. Besides, he had snake-owning dark sides to take care of. He blew Logan a kiss and smiled even though Logan didn’t notice it. He sunk out dramatically, rising in the other sides’ living room. He summoned his sword, looking around. Where were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Forgive me, this chapters a bit short. Warnings include Cussing, and swords. Please let me know if I missed anything!! Hope you enjoy!

“Roman, how amazing it is for you to visit.” Janus greeted, sipping out of his glass of wine from the kitchen. 

“Shut it, snake.” Roman snapped, drawing closer and holding his sword at the ready. 

Janus backed up, tugging on his clothes to hide most of his scales. “Why are you here?” 

Roman glared at him, “your snake almost killed Logan. This is only fair.” He swung his sword and almost cut off Janus’ head. Janus barely dodged it, getting slightly cut in the process. 

He set the alarm off. It was in the dark side side's, no one knew if Virgil still had it or not but everytime it was sounded, all dark side's would have a slight throbbing in their stomach or chest that would lead them to the problem. Very helpful when the others are against you. Roman growled, not able to hear the alarm and pushed Janus to the floor, looming over him with the sword against his neck. 

Janus threw his glass at roman but it did nothing, only making Roman angrier. Roman went to slam the sword down when a morning star hit the back of his head, knocking him out. 

“Jesus Jan! What happened?!” Remus panted, having ran from the imagination and dropped his morning star. 

Janus scooted back, sitting up and grabbing his glass again. “H-he wasn’t mad over Logan.” 

Remus ran a hand through his hair, “Why would he be worried about Logan?” he paused and snapped Roman to his bedroom. “Why would he be worried about Logan?” He repeated, tilting his head a little and helping Janus to his feet. 

“Keep asking since I totally know.” Janus patted Remus on the back as a thanks, going back to the kitchen for more wine since he spilled it in defense. 

Remus sighed and shook his head, he had to figure this out. Could his brother have feelings for Logan? That was impossible! Logan only gave him work! Roman had complained to Remus countless nights! Remus sunk out, rising in Patton’s room. 

Patton went to scream and a tentacle wrapped around his mouth. “Shh! I’m not gonna do anything! Okay?” Remus asked, locking the door. Patton nervously nodded, looking at the door and then back to Remus. 

“Okay, good.” Remus removed the tentacle and started pacing. 

“What bring ya here kiddo?” Patton asked, keeping a chipper voice but Remus could feel the fear coming off of him. 

“How does Roman feel about Logan?” Remus asked, looking at Patton. 

Patton furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, “Huh? I dunno kiddo, why?” 

“Because he just tried to kill Jan over Logan.” Remus sighed, plopping on the floor.

Patton cleared his throat, “I'm sorry? He did what now?” 

“Almost killed Janus! If I hadn't gotten there in time he would've!” Remus ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground. 

“Okay.. I'll talk with him. But, uh, kiddo?” Patton looked at Remus who looked up.

“Hmm?” Remus hummed.

“Why.. why do you hurt Logan so much?” Patton asked and looked at Remus nervously. 

Remus’ eyes mouth dropped and his tentacles came out as he stood. “Hurt him? Hurt him?!” He walked closer to Patton, “How dare you! How fucking dare you!” 

Tentacles wrapped around Pattons legs and arms, starting to pull him apart, “how fucking DARE you!! I’ve only actually hurt him once! And it wasn't even my fault! It's not like I can control it!”

Patton screamed and closed his eyes, Remus didn't care. “God, Hurt him?! You think I FUCKING LIKE WHEN HES HURT?!”

The both of them brought Logan from his work, he calmly knocked on the door. When Patton screamed again, he just sunk down, rising in the room. 

“Remus, stop.” Logan spoke calmly, tiredly but also dead serious, he didn't have time to argue.

Remus looked at him and then at Patton. He growled and dropped Patton, Logan quickly rushed over to catch him as Remus sunk out. Patton clung to Logan, “H-heya kiddo! G-guess I'm a little stretched out.” He weakly giggled. 

Logan rolled his eyes but smiled at the others' attempts. “I suppose so.” He set Patton down on the bed and quickly turned to leave. 

“Oh, you’re going? Well.. okay kiddo! Love ya!” Patton waved sadly but still had a beaming smile. 

“Goodbye, Patton. I’ll cook lunch for everyone soon, just rest.” Logan sunk out, waving goodbye. 

Patton waved and smiled, turning on his tv. Not less then ten minutes later, Roman showed up in the room. “Padre?” 

Patton jumped slightly but smiled, waving happily, “Hiya kiddo! What’s up?” 

“I heard something about Remus here? Are you alright?” Roman looked around the room, not trusting that Remus wouldn't be hiding somewhere. 

“Oh yeah, im fi--” Before Patton could even finish, a tentacle reached out and slapped Roman in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
